What's Cruelest
by TARDISRose
Summary: Sequel to "What's Hardest". It can be read alone, but I suggest that you read "What's Hardest" first, to understand what is going on. Prim's life after she wins the Games. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So first chapter of the sequel to "What's Hardest"! I suppose this could be read alone, but it would make much more since if you've read "What's Hardest" before. Oh, well! Also Katniss's POV.**

Chapter 1

The train pulls into the station. Prim is still crying. Peeta is the only person that can keep me together at the moment. I see everyone cheer, except for Madge and Gale's family. Hazelle offers a small smile to me, though I know that it's not real. I want to be happy that Prim won, but the loss of Gale is too strong. I can't focus on what is really important: that Prim is safe, that she is out, and that she is alive. Thank God for Peeta; I don't know what I would if I didn't have his comforting words of how things will be alright and how I will get through this.

Prim stares into the crowd, not coldly or calculating, but sad. She's only 13; already, she's experienced too much pain for someone of her age.

* * *

She moves into my old Victor Village house and I move in with Peeta. My mother lives with Prim, though Prim often stays with Peeta and me. We help each other get through our nightmares. If one of us wakes, the others do, too. We all get through our pain together. Even Haymitch sometimes joins us, though he doesn't sleep in the same bed as Prim, Peeta, and me.

That night, it's Prim who has the nightmare. She wakes up screaming. Peeta and I wake and comfort her.

"Gale…he told me that I could have kept him from his suicide. He told me that I could have died and spared him…" Prim cries into my shirt.

"It's okay, Prim…Kat and I are here. Nothing can get you. Not now," Peeta comforts.

"It's not your fault. It was never your fault. It was Gale's choice. Don't cry about it," I say.

"Maybe you two are right," Prim says.

"Of course we are. Now, get some sleep, Little Duck," I say, leaning back into Peeta's strong arms.

"Okay….but I do have a question," Prim says.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"When did you two fall in love?" she asks. I have no words.

**A/N: So first chapter! Sorry for the briefness! Tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, follow, and favorite! Also, tell me what you want to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for the great response that this sequel has received! It means so much to know that all you love this story as much as the first!**

Chapter 2

I wake to the smell of Peeta's cheese buns cooking. Prim is curled up at the foot of the bed. I'm glad that she got some sleep after her nightmare. It takes me forever to fall asleep after my nightmares. It usually takes a lot of comforting from Peeta. I just love him.

I go downstairs to find Peeta engaged in his work, delicately baking his cheese buns. I creep up behind him and scare him.

"Kat!" he yells and jumps back. I laugh at this and take a cheese bun fresh out of the oven. I bite into it and spit it out.

"You've gotten worse," I comment.

It's Peeta's turn to laugh, now. "Those are the rejects, Kat," he laughs. I chase after him, but he's quick. We run around the kitchen until we remember that Prim is sleeping upstairs.

"So why did you bake so many? There are three of us, not twenty," I point out.

"Some of them are going to the Hawthorne's," Peeta says.

"Oh. Who will take them?" I ask, hoping that it won't be me. I can't face them, not yet.

"I was thinking you would. Prim is in no state to take them and Gale hated me. Besides, you were his best friend," Peeta shrugs. Great. I get the honor of facing my deceased best friend's family. I feel amazing.

I take a cheese bun and fill a basket with more. Then, I set out to deliver the food.

* * *

When I reach the small house in the Seam, I knock, unsure of what to do. Hazelle opens the door, her eyes red from crying.

"Katniss, come in," she says. I do as she says and set the cheese buns down.

"I brought you some cheese buns. Peeta baked them," I tell her, looking at Rory, Vick, and Posy, all crying. Even Madge is here, grieving.

"How nice of him. Be sure to thank him for us," Hazelle says.

"Of course. I can teach Rory to hunt, if you like," I offer.

"I'd love to. Thank you, Katniss," Rory says, looking truly grateful. "Can we start now?"

"Sure. We'll be back soon, Hazelle," I say.

"Okay," Hazelle says, and goes back to Madge and her kids.

* * *

In the woods, I show Rory how to hunt. He can't get it at first and grows frustrated.

"I've got to do this! I've got to support my family, now that Gale's gone!" Rory exclaims.

"You'll get better, don't worry. I'll help, too. Don't worry," I say. Rory breaks down and cries.

"I just can't cope without Gale. I can't accept that he's gone," Rory cries.

"It'll be okay. It'll get better," I tell him. And it's only half of the truth. Things don't ever get fully better.

**A/N: Finished! I hope you liked it! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is when Gale's body is returned to District 12. **

Chapter 3

Gale's body is returned. When Hazelle sees his coffin, she runs away, crying. I cry into Peeta's shirt. Prim looks away. Madge crumbles to the ground, in tears. Rory tries to stay strong, but finds it close to impossible. Vick holds Posy, who is crying.

"It's alright, Posy," Vick reassures.

But it's not. It never will be. Gale is gone. He was a hunter, miner, and friend. He sacrificed so much for Prim and me. He gave so much. His father died. When I was in the Games, he took care of Prim and my mother. Gale was too kind. Gale loved Madge. She loved him. But Seam kids and Merchant kids don't mix. Everyone knows that. Now, he will never marry her.

I know how Rory feels. I know how it is to not be able to cope without someone important in my life. Now, Rory has to provide for his family without his older brother. He has to hunt, all the while terrified of his Reaping.

* * *

At home, Peeta holds me in his arms and says, "This has to end!"

"What does, honey?" I ask.

"This! I can't watch another Hunger Games! I know most of the people and I can't see another death match!" Peeta exclaims.

"Peeta! The Capitol might here you! They might have the house bugged!" I say, worried.

"Who cares? If they hear this, maybe they'll know how much of a tyrant they are!" Peeta yells.

"Do you want to get killed?" I ask, bewildered.

"I've faced death before," he grimaces. This is the effect of the Games. You don't care after a while. I could certainly relate.

**A/N: Ooh! Peeta's talking trash about the Capitol! If you like trash, you need to listen to Trash (Miss America) by Lana Del Rey. It's an awesome song! I love Lana! Okay, so review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so excited for this chapter, so I'll get to it!**

Chapter 4

_Knock. Knock. Knock!_

"Who could that be?" I grumble, getting out of the comfortable armor that Peeta's arms have created.

I open the door to find the Peacekeepers on our doorstep. "Hello?" I ask, wondering what's wrong. I haven't been hunting in days.

"Is Peeta Mellark home?" they ask.

"Um…yes," I say, looking back to Peeta.

The Peacekeepers brush by me and take Peeta away. "What?" he worries.

I run after them, wondering where they are taking him. They drop him in the square, at a post. They tie his arms around the pole and he is dropped. Thread takes out a whip and says, "Treason against the Capitol. 70 whippings should be appropriate for a Victor."

"No!" I exclaim, but they still whip him. He screams and grits his teeth. He tries not to scream anymore, but he's clearly in pain. I am about to go forward, but the Peacekeepers hold me back, restraining me.

Peeta is in so much pain. He tries not to scream and just tries not to cry. He's looks at me and we lock eyes for a split-second before he's whipped again. I struggle against the Peacekeepers, but they hold me back with strong hands. I'm in pain just watching.

After 20 whips, Peeta passes out, his blood splattering everywhere. I am sprayed with his blood. Finally, he's had 70 whips. He's nearly dead and as soon as he's through, I run to his unconscious body. I pick him up and run to Prim's Victor Village house, where I know my mother will be.

I run through the door and yell, "Mom! Help!"

She rushes towards me. "Get him on the table! Prim, grab the morphling!" she orders. We have some morphling for Prim when she feels terrible. She's not addicted, but she has nightmares. She's 13, after all. She can't always handle it.

Peeta's on the table, given morphling, and cream for his lashes. His back is torn to shreds. Mom is so focused. Prim is by her side. Peeta is stirring.

"Peeta," I say, rushing to his side.

"Katniss? It hurts," Peeta his, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know, I know. You'll be fine. I love you," I say.

"Kat, do have anything for the pain?" he whimpers.

"Mom, give him more!" I order my mother.

"I can't, I'm afraid he'll get hooked," Mom says.

"Give it to him! He's suffering more than you can even imagine! Give him more!" I command. Mom goes to do it. Peeta falls in and out of consciousness. Finally, I fall asleep by his side, my hand tangled in his golden hair, matted with blood and sweat.

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! I tried a plot twist, but everyone saw that one coming, so that shows my stupidity. I know I'm stupid. I have no brain. Sorry, I told my friend that in science and I know she's reading this, so…. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter? I also want to clarify that my updating will not be as regular as the story progresses. For some stupid reason, halfway through my stories, I always get writer's block for days and don't update. Yeah, I'm really stupid. I don't know why.**

Chapter 5

I wake to see that Peeta is awake.

"Hi, Kat," he offers a small smile. Leave it to Peeta to have just been whipped and smile.

"Hi, Peeta. Do you need anything?" I ask, immediately worried. 70 lashes are too much.

"No. Thanks for giving me that morphling. I think it really helped," Peeta smiles. Then, he surprises me by asking, "Kat? Will you help me back to our house? The table isn't the most comfortable and I wouldn't want to intrude on your mother and Prim."

"No. It's too cold out there and you haven't fully healed yet. Don't push it. We can go back to our house when you're fully healed. If you need anything, I'll just get it for you. Don't worry. We'll get you upstairs to a guest room. Mom and Prim won't mind. I've got you," I say.

"Thank you," Peeta says.

So I help him upstairs and as soon as he hits the bed, he falls asleep.

* * *

As Peeta is asleep, I go to Madge's home. One of the mayor's maids opens the door and leads me to Madge's room.

"Hi, Madge," I say.

"Hi, Katniss. How's Peeta holding up?" Madge asks.

"He's asleep, but he's fine. Thanks," I say.

"If it were, G-Gale, you'd ask too," she says, but chokes up and Gale. I can see why. She was in love with Gale, and now, he's dead, killed the same way as her aunt. I wonder if she'll become a duplicate of my mother; zone out and sink into depression.

"It'll be okay. Everybody will help you. They know that you loved him. They're helping Gale's family," I say sympathetically.

"I hope you're right. I hope that you're okay, too. That was harsh, last night. They could have easily made him an Avox. But they would never do that to a Victor. No one has to know about a whipping, but they would know about a new Avox," Madge says.

"True, though he could have died. 70 lashes? A normal person would have died," I say. "But Peeta's not normal. He's faced death many times before."

Madge smiles sadly. I look at her clock and see the time. "Oh! I should get back to Peeta! He'll be waking up soon!" I exclaim.

"Okay. But remember that everything will be alright. Things have a funny way of working out," Madge says. I keep that in mind as I return to Peeta.

**A/N: What'd you think? I know, it's a filler chapter, but I swear, it'll get better! Next chapter is the Victory Tour for Prim! So review, favorite, and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Victory Tour! It skips a month. I am aware of the OOC Prim! I know that she isn't depressed in the books, but do you really expect a 13 year-old who was forced into a death match, nearly killed, and watched her sister's best friend kill himself to come back like nothing's wrong? I didn't either.**

Chapter 6

The prep team comes to prepare Prim for the Victory Tour. She's always loved dresses and feeling pretty, so she doesn't put up a fight, earning an approving look from her prep team. I think they like her better than they did me. Who am I kidding? I know they like Prim better than me.

I wait with Peeta, whose back has healed considerably over the last month.

"Are you worried about her?" I ask, fiddling with the hem of the dress that Cinna forced me to wear.

"No. I know she'll be fine. Besides, she doesn't have to convince the Districts of her love, so it'll probably be a bit easier for her," Peeta says.

"Still…after Gale died, she's been a little bit…off," I say.

"Prim is strong. She'll be fine," Peeta comforts.

"I know," I sigh.

Prim has locked herself in her room once on the train. Effie looks at the schedule and huffs, "Primrose must get out of her room soon! We are on a tight schedule!"

"I'll get her," Cinna volunteers.

"No, I'll get her," I say, grabbing Peeta's hand and going to Prim's room.

I knock on Prim's door before going into it without permission.

"What do you want?" Prim sighs.

"It's almost time to go," I say.

"No," she answers.

"No?" I ask, wondering why.

"No. I'm not going to District 11," Prim says.

"Actually, you are. Come on," I say, grabbing one hand while Peeta grabs the other. We pull her off of the bed and drag her to her prep team.

In District 11, there's a heavy air. People are afraid of something. Probably me. I was a cause of death for people. Prim makes a small speech, not really knowing the District 11 tributes. Then, we have a small dinner and leave. That's how it is in most Districts. Except for 8.

**A/N: Yay! I'm on vacation after sitting in a car for 5 hours! So it may be a while before I update. After I get back, I also have standardized testing, so that's another week before I can update. See you in two weeks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter will be long, so be prepared. All questions will be answered in the ending author's note!**

Chapter 7

District 8 was a breeze during my Victory Tour, although I did notice Peeta's tension in the textile district. It was probably because of the girl with the fire that he finished off. But with Prim, it felt different. She began getting stressed when she heard that we were heading towards District 8. When she was taken to get prepped for 8, she vomited. Now, in 8, she's shaking.

"Katniss…I don't feel well," Prim says.

"It's alright, Little Duck," I say, questioning my calling her the childhood nickname now that she's a first-class murderer. But if it'll make her feel better, I'll call her what she wants to be called.

"Where's Peeta?" Prim asks.

"I don't know, but he's probably getting ready. Mentors have to get ready, too. So I should probably go," I kiss her forehead and leave.

* * *

We go up to the stage. Prim is nervous, as am I. Peeta looks better than fine. He looks like he thinks that he can do anything. He's beaming, his eyes are lit up like a Christmas tree.

I see Prim shake as she begins her speech, "I would like to begin by thanking you, District 8. Each year, you sacrifice so much for the Games. You sacrifice your children. It brings tears to my eyes to think that so many children have died in the Games. If it was only a fight to the death, with no Victors, 3,600 children would have died in total. It also makes me gracious to the Capitol that they have allowed 76 children be spared from that grand total.

"Although I did not know the girl from you District personally, I knew that she was a strong fighter. She didn't go down without a fight. I saw her fight for her life until the girl from 1 stabbed her. Your girl was strong and brave. You should all be proud of her. If I could go back and save her, I would have. She should have won.

"I did, however, meet your boy, Elijah. He saved my life. He could have killed my District Partner and me, but he spared us. If it had been anyone else, I would not be up here. In my place would be Marina, the girl from 4. I am not happy that she died, but she would have won if Elijah didn't save Gale and me. Thank you so much. I know that you all wish that in place of me, Elijah or your girl was up here, and I wish as much as you do that they were. But they can't be. Please know that I join you in your mourning, and for your lifesaving tribute, I will give Elijah's family 45% of my winnings for every month for the rest of my life. Thank you," Prim finishes her speech, crying. She comes to me afterwards, crying into my dress about how awful it is.

* * *

Peeta left early from the dinner, claiming that he had a headache. After dinner, I went back to our room to check on him. The scene that lay before me was horrifying. Peeta was on our bed, injecting needles of a yellow substance. I instantly knew that Peeta was addicted to morphling.

**A/N: It explains so much! Why do you think I added that he looked high? In the next chapter, the Victory Tour will be concluded. Please excuse the clichéd speech. I understand the money was what Katniss and Peeta did, but I thought that Prim would be very grateful. She's not actually grateful towards the Capitol, but was required to say that. I did the math. 75 times 24 times 2 equal 3,600. Remember that the 2****nd**** Quarter Quell was two times the tributes, thus the times 2. Hopefully, that answered all questions, but if it didn't, feel free to leave a review asking your question and I will answer it in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So Peeta's addicted! What will happen next, with the conclusion of the Victory Tour?**

Chapter 8

"Peeta!" I shout, causing him to miss injecting his arm.

"Katniss!" Peeta worriedly looks up.

"You're addicted to morphling?" I ask.

"Is that a bad thing? Besides, I'm a Victor. I'm allowed to have guilty pleasures, aren't I?" he asks.

"This is not a 'guilty pleasure'. This is hazardous!" I exclaim.

"Katniss! After I was whipped, I was given morphling. It took away the pain. The girls from 8 and 5 slipped my mind. I didn't have to think about them. I didn't have to cry over them. I like the morphling," he explains.

"Peeta, I'm just worried about you. That's all. Please stop the morphling. That's all I ask," I plead.

"Fine. Only because I love you. I'll stop," he says and throws out all of his shots. I know that this will take some time, though. He can't just quit. That's unhealthy.

* * *

The rest of the Districts go by quickly. Prim is greeted with glares from 4. District 3 is gloomy. 1 and 2 try to act cheery, but I can't help thinking of Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer. Finally, we get to the Capitol, which is one step closer to home.

Prim is taken to get ready for her interview.

"Peeta, are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. It just hurts so much without morphling. I'm quitting, don't worry, but I keep seeing them. I don't even know their names," he says. I know that he is talking about the girls from 8 and 5. They haunt him. No one knows their names except for their families.

"I'm taking care of you tonight. Being in your arms keeps the demons away from me. I'll help you tonight. I can't have you go to morphling, so I'll help," I say, not giving him a choice.

"Thank you. I don't deserve someone as kind as you. All I do is take and you help me in so many ways," he says.

"That's not true! You help me all of the time. I wouldn't be able to function without you," I admit, feeling a blush creep onto my face. We are interrupted by the interview beginning.

* * *

Later that night, we go to a party, similar to the one that Peeta and I went to. This is where we found out about the twisted puke liquids that the citizens drank, depriving other Districts of food. But who cares about the Districts when you can eat?

Prim is as disgusted as I was when I found out about the drinks. Of course, she doesn't say anything to anyone's face, but her expression holds her feelings. The citizens of the Capitol are just too drunk to notice.

We finish the night and head back to District 12.

**A/N: There we go! Victory Tour is over. It's always a pain to write interviews, so I didn't. Caesar is supposed to be funny, and, knowing me, I would butcher his sense of humor. Review, follow, and favorite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! Peeta's quit! Thank you so much to ILikePie99 for all of your lovely reviews! I love it when people review consistently! It makes me feel like I haven't lost the beginning excitement in the later chapters. Reviews make me feel really good and it makes me happy to think that someone really enjoys my story!**

Chapter 9

I wake up from yet another nightmare. Peeta's smiling in his sleep, though, so I suck it up and continue holding him. I'm worried about him. He was so addicted to morphling and stopping so abruptly can't be healthy. I think that I need to take him to a doctor, but I know that ever since the Games, he hates hospitals. If he's forced into an environment that he's scared of and nervous in, he might turn to the drugs even more! But if he gets sick for quitting so quickly, he could die! Still, I don't want him to get hooked even more! God, this is so confusing!

Sensing me, Peeta wakes up.

"Sorry! I exclaim. I didn't mean to wake up Peeta!

"It's fine. What's wrong?" he asks.

"The morphling thing. I'm worried. You just stopped. That's unhealthy. I would take you to the doctor, but you hate hospitals," I notice Peeta grimace when I mention hospitals. I continue, "I don't know what to do…"

"I want to quit. I'm tired of depending on it. I've seen those Victors from 6. I don't want to become like them. But, Katniss, it hurts. Every night, I see the tributes that I killed. I didn't mean to kill Foxface and I was putting the girl from 8 out of her misery, but it still haunts me. I can't make it go away. I wish I could, but I can't. It hurts," Peeta cries.

"I know. I killed people, too. You're not alone. I'm just glad that you're safe. If you died in the Games, I would die, too. We saved each other. You don't need the morphling. I have you. You have me. Everything will be fine," I say. He nods and we both try to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Katniss, let's go," Prim sighs.

"Alright," I say. I'm taking her to the Hawthornes so that she can see Rory and then I'm going to hunt. Prim seems a bit off and I'm worried. Hopefully, her being with Rory will make things better.

* * *

I'm in the woods. I pull back my bow and am about to shoot when Rory comes crashing through the forest.

"Katniss! It's your mother! She collapsed!" Rory yells.

**A/N: Gasp! What will happen now? You'll have to wait and see! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So her mother has collapsed! What will happen?  
**

Chapter 10

I run out of the forest, barely stopping to listen to the silent gate. My mother and I were never close. She abandoned Prim and me after my father's death. I was hardly her biggest fan. But she collapsed. If she dies, I'll never be able to forgive myself for being so terrible to her.

The paramedics were coming out of Prim's new home and I could see them rush my mother away. One thing that Prim changed about District 12 after she became Victor is that there is a 24-hour hospital. I run to the hospital and am stuck in the waiting room.

"How did you know what had happened?" I ask Rory.

"Prim and I were going back to her house. We wanted some alone time and we saw your mother laying on the floor. She had been drinking. We saw bottles all around her. We didn't know what to do, so we called the ambulance," Rory says.

We are interrupted by a nurse. "Miss Everdeen, will you follow me?" she asks.

I nod and go with her to the hospital room. She continues, "Your mother didn't make it. It has been revealed that she has been ordering morphling. We thought that it was for Primrose, but we found morphling in her blood samples. She was drinking and over-dosed. I'm sorry."

I crumbled to the ground. I was without a father and now a mother. I have only Prim and Peeta.

**A/N: Short chapter! Sorry about my killing off her mother, but I really couldn't think of anything productive for her character to do. I was considering it to be Prim, but that wouldn't make sense because she's 13 and wouldn't be into drugs. I then considered Peeta, but I've been using him as a pin-cushion for so long. I also love Peeta and don't want to kill him off. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Peeta holds me, comforting me.

"Shh…Katniss, it's alright," he comforts.

"I've lost everything. I only have Prim and you. I can't live like this," I cry.

"Katniss…I know that it's hard. I can't pretend that it isn't. I know how this must be for you. I get it. But you have Prim, the Hawthornes, and I. You have so many people that will help you. You also have Cinna, who you'll see in a few weeks. Haymitch may pretend that he doesn't like us, but he does. He saved us, didn't he? Madge also will be there. You have so many people. Don't worry. You may be sad now, that would be expected, but you need to get through it," Peeta tells me.

"I know. I love you so much, you know that, right?" I joke.

"I had an idea," he shrugs and kisses me.

* * *

The funeral was held in the Meadow. Mother loved the Meadow. She would always come here with my father. I smile at the memory of playing in the Meadow with toddler Prim with my parents unable to keep their eyes off of each other.

It's a small ceremony, but it brings tears to my eyes. My mother is dead. She may have zoned out when my father died, but it was only because she missed him so. I miss her so much. Prim is holding hands with Rory and crying into his shoulder. I realize then that Prim will not be in Victor's Village as much. She will be with Rory and I will be left. Peeta is struggling without the morphling so I feel overwhelmed.

My mother died. My sister is always out. My lover is struggling with an addiction. The Capitol will be getting more children to kill in a few weeks. My best friend has died. My life is a mess.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Poor Katniss. You may say that her life's a mess. But she's still looking pretty in this dress. She's the image of deception! Sorry, I was fangirling. That was Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating! I've been so busy with finishing Final Goodbyes and beginning Doomed with Silence. Read if you'd like! There's a special surprise in this chapter!**

Chapter 12

Prim is with Rory again.

"It's alright, Sweetheart," Haymitch says, seeing my face wet with tears. I still can't believe that my mother is dead.

"What are you doing here?" I spit.

"I came to see if you had any spirits. I ran out in my house. Besides, I wanted to see if you were alright. I lost my family, too. I also lost my girlfriend. My sweet little brother was just 10 years-old," Haymitch says, trying not to be emotional, but very unsuccessful. "Just know that you're lucky to have Prim and Peeta." With that, he takes a bottle of wine and leaves.

I go to my refrigerator and grab alcohol. It's in a big bottle. I take it and drink it all. I see spots. The last thing I see is Peeta walk into the house before I black out.

**Peeta POV (There's the surprise!)**

I walk into my home from the bakery. I'm already in a sour mood from my mother. She had beaten my brother earlier for wanting to marry a girl from the Seam. She can't beat me anymore because I'm a Victor. But she can beat my brothers.

When I walk in, I see Katniss. A bottle of wine is in her hand, empty. She is passed out.

"Katniss!" I shout and run to her. I pick her up and take her up to our room. I lay her on her bed, and hear her stir.

"Peeta?" she asks, waking.

"Katniss," I whisper.

"I was drinking," she tells me this, piecing this together.

"Yes, you were. I found you passed out at the kitchen table. You looked hurt. What was wrong?" I ask.

"Oh, Peeta!" Katniss exclaims. She flings herself into my arms and cries, "You've been so good! You've been without the morphling and I'm just drinking so much! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. You just lost your mother. I can't blame you for drinking. I would do the same. It's also different. You're not an alcoholic. I was addicted to morphling. You can drink in moderation. Don't get addicted, though," I grimace when I think of my former morphling addiction.

"You're too good. I can't even try to deserve you," Katniss cries.

"Don't. Don't even start. I love you for you. Don't think less of yourself. And I'm not perfect. Don't think that I am. There is an everlasting pain that stays with me. I've killed. I lived when others could have. You talk about your plans when you grow up, and, because of me, they never grew up. I pray that they will forgive me when I live while they are gone. I see them in my sleep. They will never fight. I have ended their lives. I'm not perfect. Don't fool you by telling yourself that I am," I end my lecture like that. Tears are streaming down my face as I remember the people that are dead at my hand.

**A/N: Sorry for the end. I've been listening to Empty Chairs at Empty Tables on repeat from the Les Miserables soundtrack because it's so pretty, but I'm crying now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Back to Katniss's POV!**

Chapter 13

"That's Rory!" Prim exclaims when her doorbell rings. I'm in her Victor's Village house with Peeta, eating dinner with her.

"Again," I mutter.

Prim glares at me as she opens the door. "Hi, Rory," Prim smiles.

I stifle a laugh. Her mood changes so quickly. Rory has become a big part of Prim's life. I can't blame her for seeking refuge in him. I need Peeta. I needed him especially after our Games. We are haunted by our victims. I tease Prim and Rory, but I get how she feels.

Dinner goes by quickly, and I soon find myself walking back home, hand-in-hand with Peeta.

"So Prim and Rory?" Peeta asks, laughing.

"I always knew that they would be together, even when they had just met when Gale and I met," I say, not choking up on Gale's name. I've found it easier to say his name. He wouldn't want me to live in pain.

"They suit each other. Rory has a quick temper and Prim will calm him," Peeta points out.

"Which is exactly why I think that Prim is in love with him. She loves that he can get angry and protective," I know that this is true. Prim and Rory do love each other. I love that they love each other. It gives me hope to know that Prim will be okay.

**A/N: I am aware that this chapter was very short. It was a filler chapter. The next chapter will be the Reaping for the 76****th**** Hunger Games. Review, follow, and favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So it's the Reaping! Yay!**

Chapter 14

The blazing sun beats down on me. I'm walking to the Reaping, my arm linked with Peeta's. Prim trails behind us, talking with Rory in hushed whispers. I know what's she's saying. She's wishing him luck and telling him that she loves him.

Effie greets us, "Oh, Peeta! Katniss! Prim! Two years in row of Victors! Let's add a third year!"

We smile and go to sit. Haymitch isn't here, but that's not surprising. He's probably passed out somewhere, with a bottle in his hand. It's sickening that Effie so enthusiastic about the Games.

"Now! Welcome to the Reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Effie says into the microphone.

I grip Peeta's hand like it is a lifeline. I'm nervous that Rory or someone else like Madge will be reaped.

"Rory Hawthorne!" Effie calls.

"No!" Prim screams and runs off of the stage.

Rory comes outside and Effie says, "Alright, after that fiasco, let's choose the girls!"

With Rory already reaped, I'm even more nervous. Peeta whispers, "It'll be okay."

"Madge Undersee!" Effie calls. The mayor's daughter comes to the stage. She was the closest thing I had to a friend my gender. After the Reaping, I go to see Prim first.

She's slumped against a tree, crying. I motion for Peeta to leave us alone and he goes to see Madge, his best friend since childhood.

"Go away, Katniss," Prim says, crying into the tree.

"No. I know that it hurts when someone you care about is reaped," I say, taking her in my arms. Prim trembles and cries.

"No, you don't! No one that you have ever cared about has been reaped!" Prim shouts.

"You have been reaped! Gale has been reaped! Don't tell me that no one I have ever cared about has been reaped!" I yell. In a softer tone, I add, "Come on, Little Duck. We need to get to the train."

Prim nods and gets up. I meet Peeta and Haymitch at the train. Moments later, Effie, Madge, and Rory arrive. I remember riding in that creaky car. It was the most luxurious thing I had ever ridden in. I remember promising myself that I wouldn't cry. How far I've come since then. Now, I know that I'm in love with Peeta. Now, I've survived the Hunger Games. Now, my little sister has survived the Hunger Games. Now, I've lost my best friend. Things have changed since then.

**A/N: Yay! If you liked this chapter, leave a review, follow, and/or favorite!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh my God! I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been so preoccupied!  
**

Chapter 15

Madge has locked herself in her room. I haven't seen her since we boarded the train.

"Don't worry. After the Reaping, everyone needs a bit of time alone," Peeta tells me.

"I suppose," I say. Then, in a worried voice, I ask, "Where's Prim?"

"With Rory. She'll be fine. We won't let him die," Peeta says.

"Thank you," I say and wrap my arms around him.

"We'll try to get Madge out of there, too," Peeta says.

"Both won't be able to survive. The Capitol was angry when we pulled the berry stunt. They won't let it happen again," I say.  
"We can try," Peeta tells me.

"No, we can't. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of us. Rory has a reason to get sponsors. He's in love with a Victor. But Madge? She's friends with a Victor and lost her boyfriend last year to the Games. Do you think that the Capitol will care? They'll find her story boring. No one ran off the stage crying when she was called. No one did anything! Even if she does make it with Rory, they'll force her to die. She won't win with him!" I yell. The truth hits me hard. I will never see Madge after this. This is the last time that I will see her. I can't do anything about it.

Terrified of reality, I run into my room and slam the door, shutting out Peeta and the rest of my world.

**A/N: Sorry for the awful update! That was a really bad chapter, I know, but please give me a break! Thank you! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yay! Like in What's Hardest, I am trying to get all of the training days done in one chapter. **

Chapter 16

Rory fits in perfectly. Madge, on the other hand, needs help. Madge has never had to fight or hunt. She was raised in an environment where there was always food. She had no reason to fight or hunt. I don't want to admit it, but I don't think that she'll last.

"Do you think that she'll survive?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know," I say, pretending to not know. I'm still upset from the train. I wasn't mad at Peeta, but I just shut him out, too. I know that Madge is going to die.

"Katniss, can I talk to you in private?" Peeta asks.

"Sure," I say.

Peeta and I go to the hall and he says, "Katniss, stop. Stop shutting me out. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything. I'm just upset. I know what's going to happen. Madge will die. That's how the Games work. They take the weak and kill them. Rory might make it to the top 8 because he can hunt, but he's also from the Seam. I can't lose them," I say.

"What are you talking about? Rory will survive. Don't doubt him," Prim says, walking in on us.

"Prim, get in check with reality. Rory might not survive. That's how the Games work!" I exclaim.

Prim tears up and runs away.

"Prim, wait!" I yell, but am held back by Peeta.

"Let her go," Peeta says.

**The next day…**

Prim is still upset. I've stopped trying to help. Prim will sort things out on her own time. She won't accept my help and I won't keep trying to help. It's like talking to brick wall. But I would rather do that. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with an idealistic 14 year-old. She keeps insisting that Rory will survive. I know how things turn out, though. This is my second year mentoring. I know how things work for District 12.

Haymitch's winning was pure luck. Peeta and I winning was a coincidence. Prim's winning was chance. Rory and/or Madge will not survive. The odds of three Victors in a row for District 12 were not in our favor.

I watch them in Training. Madge couldn't fight to save her life, which is what it'll come down to. Rory is decent with a bow. Rory has a _slight _chance of surviving, but you've also got to add the Careers into the equation. That just makes things more complicated.

An Avox walks up to me and hands me a letter.

"Thank you," I say. She nods and retreats to the corner.

I open the envelope to be greeted with the sickly smell of blood and roses. _Snow. _I read the letter.

_Miss Everdeen, it would appear that the Careers have taken an interest in your boy, Rory Hawthorne. Please get in touch with the District 2 mentor, Brutus. Thank you for your cooperation. _

I grip the letter and give it to Peeta.

"What will we do?" I ask Peeta.

"Leave it up to him," Peeta says.

**The next day….**

Rory accepted last night. He said that he would have a better chance to get back to Prim if he did. Today, Madge and Rory went in for their Private Training. Now, I am settled in the couch, Peeta's strong arms around me. Prim sits with Rory, their fingers entwined. Madge sits next to Haymitch and Effie. Effie is glaring at Haymitch.

"Welcome! I'm sure that everyone would love to know how the tributes did in their Private Sessions! So without further ado, I will read the scores!" Caesar Flickerman booms. He reads all of the scores. Finally, he reads, "From District 12, Rory Hawthorne scored a 10. And finally, Miss Madge Undersee scored a 6. Good night and happy Hunger Games!"

"Rory, that's great!" Prim yells and stands from her chair.

Haymitch claps Rory on the back. Effie chirps how she is "positively blown away by his performance". Peeta and I congratulate him. Madge tells him how happy she is for him.

But her expression does not escape my eye. It's an expression that I've seen in the Arena. It's the expression that tells me that she has resigned herself to dying.

**A/N: Next chapter: Caesar's interviews! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi again! These are the interviews! **

Chapter 17

"After last year's exciting Games, I just _know _that these tributes will be dying to show up the lovely Primrose Everdeen's victory!" Caesar booms.

"They'll be dying either way," I grumble.

"Katniss," Peeta whispers the warning and lays his hand on my shoulder.

"Now, please welcome District 1's girl, Silver!" Caesar yells. A girl with silvery hair walks to the stage. Her hair matches her name.

All of the tributes go until it's only District 12 left.

"Please welcome Madge Undersee!" Caesar yells.

Madge looks absolutely beautiful. Her golden curls spill down her shoulders. She's wearing a lime green dress, studded with diamonds. Her shoes match. I'm not someone who normally cares for dresses and things, but she looks perfect. She flashes a perfect smile to the audience. They're crazy for her.

"Hello, Madge," Caesar says.

"Hi, Caesar," Madge beams, pretending to love this.

"So last year, you lost Gale. What were you thinking as he died?" Caesar asks. Madge's smile falters.

"Well, I knew that it was for Prim, but I was being selfish. I was wishing that he would come back to me. I wished that there would be some rule change, like in Katniss and Peeta's Games. I wished that I could hold him one last time," Madge says.

"What are you planning to do this year?" Caesar asks.

"I want to win, but I also want Rory to win. I'll just let things work themselves out," Madge says.

"I see. Are you out for vengeance on District 4?" Caesar asks.

"District 4 didn't kill Gale. Gale killed himself, for Prim. He was being selfless. He wanted to let her live," Madge says.

"Are you angry at Prim?" Caesar asks her.

"No! Prim didn't kill Gale! Gale wanted Prim to live! Prim didn't ask him to kill himself! She didn't want this! She was 13 at the time! She was happy! Then, she was sent to the Games! I'm not mad at her! I'm mad at the Capitol!" Madge screams. She gets silence.

Finally, Caesar asks, "Aren't you scared that the Capitol will hurt you now?"

"I'm going to die tomorrow anyway," Madge says. The buzzer beeps and Madge gets off of the stage.

Caesar recovers first and says, "Please welcome Rory Hawthorne!"

Rory looks handsome in a black suit. He looks like Gale when he was young.

"Hi, Caesar," Rory says.

"Hello, Rory. Now, you love Primrose Everdeen?" Caesar asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," Rory says.

"How did you two meet?" Caesar asks.

"Gale and Katniss met after our fathers died. They became friends, so Prim and I were sort of forced together. Everyone sort of thought that Katniss and Gale would grow up and get married, so Prim and I kept our feelings for each other secret, away from our parents and everyone else. But we love each other," Rory says. I see Prim smile, a rare thing since Rory was reaped.

"Do you want to make it home to her?" Caesar asks. I hear Haymitch scoff next to me.

"Yes. I want to come home and marry her. Of course I'll wait until we're older, but I love her. I _will _come home for her," Rory says. The buzzer beeps and he gets off of the stage.

**A/N: Tomorrow we have the Games! Review, follow, and favorite! Review telling me who you want to win!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in an eternity! **

Chapter 18

I wake up in Peeta's arms. He's already awake.

"You're awake," I say.

"I've been awake almost all night," Peeta says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Oh, I've been worried. Madge and Rory in the Games. Madge has been my friend for years. Rory is your little sister's boyfriend. I'm just nervous for them. I've been in the arena. I know that it's scary. So do you. So does Prim. So does Haymitch. I'm scared for them," Peeta confides.

"I am, too. But I can't get them sponsors if I'm sleep deprived," I point out.

"You're right. Which is why you're the smarter of us," Peeta says.

"Stop. You're smarter than me. You got in with the Careers. You figured out where to shoot Cato," I say.

"You survived all on your own," Peeta says and leans in to kiss me. I happily kiss back.

"Oh, goodness! Sorry! I just wanted to say that you two should get up and go to the Viewing Room!" Effie pipes up, seeing Peeta and me kissing and laying on top of each other.

"Sorry, Effie," I say, getting off of Peeta.

"Well, I suppose this is _your_ room. I should be glad that you do the things you do in here, as apposed as in public," Effie says.

I walk into the Viewing Room, hand-in-hand with Peeta. Prim is in her room, watching on a tiny TV. I let her stay in there. I'll mentor with Peeta. I sit down with Finnick and Johanna.

"Hey," Finnick says.

"Hi," Peeta and I say in unison.

"You two disgust me. I'm getting a drink," Johanna says, standing up.

"I think it's sweet. You two remind me of my love, Annie, and me," Finnick says. Annie is Finnick's girlfriend. She's crazy, after her Games. She saw her own District Partner get killed. Annie doesn't mentor.

"They're starting!" someone yells from the corner. The tributes are all surrounding the Cornucopia.

Rory is next to the Careers. Madge is on the other side of him. The gong sounds. Everyone runs to the Cornucopia. Tributes make their way to the center. Rory meets up with the Careers there and picks up a bow and food. Madge goes to the outsides of the Cornucopia to get a sword. She's not great with a sword, but she just wants to get out of the open.

The death begins. A boy who wants to get a weapon, but is beheaded before he can reach the spear that he was reaching for. A girl who tries to stealthily sneak away, but is shot.

The one death that especially breaks my heart is when the little girl from 11 runs into the boy from 4 on accident. "Sorry, sir," the little girl says.

The boy just smirks and takes out his knife.

"Please, no!" the girl yells, and begins to run away, but is shot down by a knife that was thrown by the boy.

The girl reminded me of Rue. She was small and innocent. I saw her interviews. She had a family to get home to. No one cares about the families that she has left behind. The Games are just that cruel.

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so sorry for not updating, but I have been so busy! I'll update as soon as I can, I swear!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating!**

Chapter 19

"Please, no!" Rory exclaims.

"What do you care?" the boy from 2 asks.

"She's from my District," Rory mumbles.

"So?" the girl from 1 asks. Madge's eyes are filled with fear.

"Please, don't kill me," Madge says.

"I'll do what I want!" the boy from 2 yells and stabs Madge. He twists the knife in her gut. Madge collapses. The Careers laugh and run away. All but Rory.

"I'll catch up!" he yells after them. He sits next to Madge, and takes her in his arms. "You'll be okay. I'll heal you."

"No, Rory. I'll be with Gale. I'll see him. We can be together forever," Madge smiles. "I remember when Gale and I first got together. He was delivering strawberries. Katniss was in the Games. It was just him. He knocked on my door and I smiled. I had always liked him, but he was with Katniss. After seeing Peeta and Katniss in the Games, I realized that I had a chance with Gale. As he turned out the door, he said, 'I really don't hate you. I think that I really like you. Maybe we can be more than acquaintances. Maybe, more than friends.' I was so happy. The following few days, he asked me to be with him. I loved him. He loved me. Then, he went to the Games. Then, he died. With him, my soul died. I wept with his family. I loved him. Now, I will be with him again…Gale…" She smiles and dies.

Rory collapses, crying. I sob into Peeta's shirt, clenching the soft fabric.

"She can't be gone," I repeat.

"She's happy now. Kat, she's happy," Peeta comforts. I know that in my heart, but I can't convince myself.

**A/N: Sorry for that tiny chapter! There are only a few chapters left, but there will be a third installment of this! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yeah, it's been forever since I updated! I've been so busy! I had a chorus trip, I have massive amounts of homework, I finished Doomed with Silence, I began Condemned, I worked on Missing, I have been attending Young Author's Club, and I have been practicing for auditions so I can get a solo! **

Chapter 20

It's the night. After Madge's death, Rory hasn't been sleeping. He just glares at the sleeping Careers. Now, he's sitting next to the girl from 1. Her silver hair lies around her like she's sleeping on a moonbeam. Rory looks at the small girl, takes out a knife and slits her throat. He silently moves to the others and slits their necks. After hunting, he's gotten good at being stealthy.

He kills all of them. Blood trickles down their necks.

"Rory would never do that….Why?" Prim asks, her voice cracking.

"You know why. The Games will make you do anything," I say. But even I am surprised by Rory's actions. Why _would _he do that?

He's one of the only ones left. He silently makes his way in the dark to kill more people. He finds the boy from 9 and the girl from 7 together. The boy was supposed to be keeping watch, but nodded off. Rory kills the boy first. Then, he moves onto the girl. She stirs, about to wake, but she remains asleep. Rory killed her. He is left alone with the lethal girl from 10.

**A/N: Rory is not being heartless. He just wants to get home to Prim. Next chapter will be the last until the third installment! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Last chapter! I'll post the next story soon!**

Chapter 21

"So it is down to you, and it is down to me. You have to get home to your little girlfriend. I have to get home to my friends and family. So let's get this over with," the girl from 10 says. She takes out a knife. Rory pulls an arrow out of his quiver.

"So this is how it ends?" he asks himself, just loud enough for the cameras to pick it up.

"It can't be," Prim murmurs.

Rory shoots, but only hits the girl's arm. She throws her knife, but Rory ducks. It barely misses him. She pulls out her sword. She advances towards him. She slashes. Rory's leg is bleeding. Rory runs to the Cornucopia. He climbs to the top to address his wound. His leg isn't bleeding so badly. She barely cut him. Rory's breathing steadies and he climbs down the Cornucopia, where the girl is waiting for him.

"I _need_ to go home," the girl says.

"I don't want to do this," Rory says, pointing his weapon to the girl.

"Then don't," she says.

"I _have_ to," he says, tears in his eyes.

"That's the thing, isn't it? Everyone has to die in the end. Everyone has a reason to live. Not all are recognized, though," the girl says. "So shoot."

"I'm sorry," Rory says and shoots.

The girl collapses. Rory rushes to her side. "Adeline. Adeline Park. That's my name. I didn't want to die as an unnamed tribute," Adeline smiles. Then, she dies. Her cannon booms.

Rory holds her until the hovercraft picks her up. The hovercraft waits for him, but before he boards it, he yells, "She was more than a tribute! She was a person! She had a soul! You, the Capitol, killed her! You're monsters!"

"No," Haymitch moans. He then yells, "Come on, guys! He's not the important one, but we'll work to get him out!"

All of the mentors board one hovercraft. I hold Prim. "Does the Capitol have Rory?" she asks.

"I don't know. But if they do, we will fight to get him back," I reassure her.

**A/N: So that's it! I'll post another chapter that just tells you guys when I post the new story! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I just posted What's Scariest! I don't know when it will be on the website because it usually takes awhile before it goes up, but I just wanted to tell you that it's up, so check it out!**


End file.
